Conventional portable cords, such as wired headphones, wired earbuds, or accessory cords to portable electronics tend to become entangled and knotted when not in use. The user of the portable cord must then untangle the nested cords upon retrieval from the stored location such as hand bags, back-packs, gym bags, trouser pockets and the like. The process of untangling the cords can become time consuming and annoying to the user. Beyond the annoyance of untangling cords, there are other considerations such as protecting the cords from becoming damaged by frequent entanglement. In addition, with respect to some portable cords such as multimeter test leads, it may be necessary to store the cords in a manner that they cannot become nicked or cut by other tools in a user's tool bag.